A Hero's Not Afraid to Give His Life
by GenocideXD
Summary: Vegeta is now a part of the Z gang, if he likes it or not. He adores Bulma; but how can he prove it? Petty earth days like Valentines are not enough. When Frieza is back, stronger than ever, he is aimed to get revenge on our favorite anti hero/hero by hitting what hurts most. Before Buu, after Cell. Please R&R!
1. Revival Of A Forgotten Tyrant

GenocideXD Speaks- Hey, guys and squirrely girls! Thanks for all the reviews and love for Vegeta's Decision! I'm really surprised I've haven't gotten any flames or hate yet, hopefully it will stay that way! I was listening to 'Hero' by the band Skillet and instantly I thought of my favorite pairing, Vegeta and Bulma! This is not a song fic... Hope you enjoy, oh and Vegeta's Decision will be updated soon; just a little writers block is the problem now. Please R&R, don't be a ghost reader, express your feelings!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters, the praise should go to Akira Toriyama and his buddies for Dragon Ball Z!

Summary: Vegeta is now a part of the Z gang, if he likes it or not. He adores Bulma; but how can he prove it? Petty earth days like Valentines are not enough. When Frieza is back, stronger than ever, he is aimed to get revenge on our favorite anti hero/hero by hitting what hurts most. Before Buu, after Cell. Please R&R!

A Hero's Not Afraid To Give His Life

Chapter 1: Revival Of A Forgotten Tyrant

A young boy in an orange gi and his best friend with lavender hair are sitting in Trunks' room, bored like they had no toys what so ever. Goten was staying the night over at Capsule Corp. and it was around midnight. Trunks' eyes brightened as a seemingly good idea popped into his head.

"Hey, Goten, I have a great idea!" Trunks exclaimed.

"You do? I wanna hear it! I wanna hear it! Tell me, Trunks!" The young 7 year old chanted.

"My dad told me about this purple guy named Frieza, he was an evil guy in the past. He _was_ really strong, so if we wish him back with the Dragon Balls, we could have fun fighting him! We'll get to show off what we were taught! What do you think?" Trunks explained.

"I dunno, if he's evil, why would he care about us? Wouldn't she leave?" Goten wondered out loud.

"First of all Goten, Frieza's a guy, as my dad said." Trunks said.

"What?" Goten giggled. "That's a funny name for a dude!"

"Yeah, anyways, we won't let him leave! Because we'll send him straight back to Hell once we wish him back!" Trunks gloated.

"Yeah! You're so smart, Trunks!" Goten cheered.

"I know." Trunks smirked like his father.

"Hey! I told you boys to go to bed!" Bulma came in, hearing the boys talk.

"Okay, mom." Trunks said.

"Yes, Mrs. Briefs." Goten said politely.

"Oh, Goten, sweetie, you can call me Bulma." Bulma told him.

"Oh, okay, Bulma." Goten smiled.

Bulma turned to leave, "Goodnight, boys."

"Wait, Mrs. Bri- I mean Bulma," Goten called.

"Yes, Goten?" Bulma asked.

"Should I call Vegeta, Mr. Briefs?" Goten asked innocently.

Bulma giggled. "Who told you that? Was it you're mother?" Bulma asked.

Goten nodded.

"Well then, you'd better not if you like your head where it is." Bulma teased.

Panicking, Goten touched his head and started to sweat. "I do like my head where it is!"

_Oh great, I've made him scared of Vegeta now. _Bulma thought. "I was just kidding, Goten. He won't hurt you, I won't let him."

"So if you not around, Dad is free to hurt him?" Trunks joked.

"Trunks! Stop, you're making Goten scared of your father." Bulma smiled apologetically. "Vegeta won't harm you, Goten. He's always training, so he's never around."

"If you say so." Goten said, still shaky.

"Well, you boys better go to bed soon or I'm going to sick Vegeta on you!" Bulma teased.

Goten looked scared and hopped into his sleeping bag at super speed.

Trunks giggled, knowing full well his father wouldn't hurt him. He climbed into his big-boy bed, "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight, Bulma." Goten said.

Bulma turned off the lights and went back into the living room.

* * *

Vegeta sat in the bedroom at midnight, listening to his mate's conversation with his son and the spawn of Goku.

"Well, you boys better go to bed soon or I'm going to sick Vegeta on you!" Bulma teased.

_How dare that woman, using me as a threat._ Vegeta thought. _Though I should be proud that she's showing off my strength. Even if it's only to Kakarot's youngest spawn._

Vegeta rolled over in the bed, tired from training. He had been depressed a couple of years ago, and gave up fighting. Now when he look back on it, he was ashamed of himself to do such a thing. He'd found a new encouragement to train, he'd make his son the mightiest warrior, stronger than Gohan and Goten. Drifting off to sleep, Vegeta closed his eyes. Before he could fall asleep, he felt a tugging on his sleeveless shirt.

"Dad? You awake?" Trunks' voice called out.

Vegeta opened his eyes to bright blue eyes. "Am now. What's wrong?" Vegeta asked shortly.

"Well, I was going to tell you goodnight," Trunks said quietly. "Mom told us goodnight awhile ago and..." Trunks trailed off, having no more to explain.

"I heard." Vegeta said.

"Well, uh, goodnight, Dad." Trunks said. He turned to leave but stopped.

Vegeta had rolled over already. "Goodnight," Vegeta said.

Trunks raced over to give Vegeta a quick hug, then raced back into his room.

Shock remained on Vegeta's face. He'd never held his son since he was a baby, as rare as that was. That quick hug, the small show of affection, of love. Vegeta had forgotten how much admiration his son gives him, in Trunks' eyes, Vegeta was the strongest guy in the world. _He doesn't know of my past. He's too young to know now, but someday I'll have to tell him. _Vegeta thought as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Goten, you'll never guess what happened!" Trunks rushed into the room, still shocked that he'd worked up the courage to hug his father.

"What? You got a piece of cake?" Goten asked excitedly.

_His mind is always in food. _Trunks sighed. "No, I went in to tell my dad goodnight and I... I hugged him." Trunks said excitedly, still proud at his feat.

"You hugged _Vegeta_?! And he didn't beat you up afterwards?" Goten asked, as shocked as Trunks.

"No, I'm fine see? It was just a quick hug, but it was still a hug!" Trunks smiled. "Be right back, Goten, I'm going to tell my mom!"

"Okay, but make sure Vegeta doesn't hear you. He might be mad..." Goten said, still afraid of Vegeta.

"Yeah, thanks Goten." Trunks said a little softer. He then raced down the stairs, ready to tell the world of his feat.

* * *

Bulma heard little feet running down the stairs at Saiyan speed. "Hey! Don't run down the stairs!" Bulma called.

Trunks stopped in front of her. "Sorry, Mom. I just did something amazing!" Trunks explained.

Thinking it was something ridiculous that only a boy would find amazing, Bulma said, "Oh, and what is that?" And sipped on her coffee.

"I went to go tell Dad goodnight and I hugged him really quickly." Trunks announced.

Bulma almost choked on her coffee. "W-what?"

"He didn't say anything, at least I think he didn't say anything. I ran away before he'd have the chance to do something." Trunks continued.

"How did you?" Bulma could barely speak.

"It was a quick hug, I don't know. I just _felt _like it, I guess." Trunks answered.

Bulma smiled. _I hope you know your son loves you,_ _Vegeta, _Bulma thought. _Do you love him too?_

"Well, goodnight, again Mom!" Trunks ran back upstairs.

* * *

In the morning, an excited pair of 7 year olds got up early in the morning to fulfill their plans.

"Goten, did you find anything yet?" Trunks asked, rummaging through bins full of stuff, looking for the Dragon Radar.

"Nah, not yet." Goten answered.

He looked up on a shelf and saw the shiny metal of the radar. "Hey, I found it!" Trunks pointed up to the radar.

"How are we supposed to get it from way up there?" Goten whined.

"What do you mean? We can fly." Trunks floated up into the air.

Goten pouted. "Well, I can't. At least, not yet."

"That's okay, I'll get it." Trunks said. He floated up to where the handheld machine lay and grabbed it. "Got it!" Trunks said as he floated back down.

"Yay!" Goten cheered.

"Now, let's go find those Dragon Balls!" Trunks said.

Goten nodded.

* * *

Bulma awoke with a strange feeling. Vegeta was still asleep next to her, which was strange, he was usually up early training.

Bulma tried to get up without waking Vegeta but Vegeta mumbled sleepily, "Woman, get back in bed, you were up all night."

Bulma sighed, then smiled at Vegeta's show of care. "Fine." Bulma said as she got back under the covers.

* * *

Trunks and Goten sighed as they were on the search for the seventh Dragon Ball. It took all morning to search for the first six and now they were almost done.

"Where do you think it is, Trunks?" Goten asked.

Trunks looked at the radar and perked up. "Hey, we're close!" Trunks said.

Goten then spotted a glint of orange. "Hey, Trunks, look! Up there on that mountain!" Goten exclaimed.

Trunks looked to where Goten said and there it was, in a tree on a mountain. "Good job, Goten, that's the four-star ball!" Trunks cheered as he grabbed it. Floating down onto a plateau, Trunks excitedly got all the Dragon Balls and bunched them together. He stood back, "You ready?"

Goten nodded, he'd never seen Shenron before.

* * *

Vegeta had been monitoring his son's ki ever since Trunks woke up, Vegeta had heard him making all that noise. _What is he doing?_ Vegeta wondered. He told Bulma to go back to bed, he didn't want her to worry. Now, it was time to worry. "Bulma..." Vegeta called out to her.

"Hmm...?" Bulma said sleepily.

"Trunks is gone," Vegeta said.

"What?!" Bulma burst. She got up out of bed and ran outside in her nightclothes. Outside, it was noon already, Vegeta had been waiting for Trunks to come back to question him, but he didn't.

When they were outside, the sky turned dark and they both knew what was happening, the boys were summoning Shenron, the eternal dragon.

* * *

"Arise, Shenron!" Trunks shouted. The sky turned black and the Dragon Balls released a glowing light into the sky.

Goten gazed up at the sky in awe. "Wow," Goten whispered.

Shenron appeared in front of them, "What are your wishes?"

Goten suddenly jumped up, "I wish I had a sandwich with ham, cheese, and mustard!"

The dragon looked at Goten as if he were an idiot. "Alright."

A ham and cheese sandwich appeared in Goten's hands. "Alright! This is awesome!" Goten exclaimed.

Trunks had the same look as Shenron's, then he face palmed.

"What is your second wish?" The dragon asked.

"I wish for the tyrant Frieza to be brought back to life!" Trunks shouted.

"It shall be done." The dragon's eyes glowed and then the icy tyrant was given life once again.

Goten and Trunks looked around. "Where is he?" They both said in unison.

"Where he died." Shenron answered.

"Well, then as the third wish, bring him here!" Trunks requested.

"Alright." Shenron said as Frieza materialized in front of the young demi-Saiyans.

"Hello, spawn of Vegeta and _Goku_." Frieza sneered Goku's name.

"Hi Freezer!" Goten shouted.

Frieza's face contorted with anger, "It's _Frieza_! You ignorant fool!"

Goten nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Did you like it? I think Goten is so cute! But this Fanfiction is only about Vegeta and his family so he's not going to stay for long. Rate&Reveiw please, GenocideXD.


	2. The Promise

GenocideXD Speaks- Hey, guys and squirrely girls! Thanks for all the reviews and love for Vegeta's Decision! I'm really surprised I've haven't gotten any flames or hate yet, hopefully it will stay that way! I was listening to 'Hero' by the band Skillet and instantly I thought of my favorite pairing, Vegeta and Bulma! This is not a song fic... Hope you enjoy, oh and Vegeta's Decision will be updated soon; just a little writers block is the problem now. Please R&R, don't be a ghost reader, express your feelings!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters, the praise should go to Akira Toriyama and his buddies for Dragon Ball Z!

Summary: Vegeta is now a part of the Z gang, if he likes it or not. He adores Bulma; but how can he prove it? Petty earth days like Valentines are not enough. When Frieza is back, stronger than ever, he is aimed to get revenge on our favorite anti hero/hero by hitting what hurts most. Before Buu, after Cell. Please R&R!

A Hero's Not Afraid To Give His Life

Chapter 2: The Promise

Outside, Vegeta stood next to his mate, wondering where his son had gone. He'd slept in his armor because he forgot to take it off the night before. When the sky turned dark, Vegeta didn't start worrying. _He's probably going to wish for something childish,_ Vegeta thought. Then, once the second wish was made, Vegeta had a look of horror upon his face.

"V... Vegeta?" Bulma stuttered as she saw her husband's reaction. "What's wrong?" She asked weakly.

"Frieza. Frieza is back." The prince whispered. _How could this happen? What did those brats do?!_ Vegeta thought helplessly as he sensed the icy tyrant's ki, it was stronger than before, too strong. _Kakarot is gone, what's he after now, this mudball, perhaps? _Vegeta wondered. _No, it can't be...__ He's after me!_ Vegeta realized. He thought his torture was over when Future Trunks finally put an end to Frieza, but no, here he was years later sensing the torturer himself. _Why would Trunks- Trunks!_ Vegeta realized that his son and Goku's son were going to be the first target of the renewed tyrant. Vegeta was getting ready to fly off to where the battle had yet to start, when Bulma stopped him.

"Frieza's back? Why would Trunks do that? And where do _you_ think you're going?! You are _not _leaving me here, Vegeta!" Bulma shouted.

"I'm going to save our son, woman!" Vegeta bounded.

"Take me with you!" Bulma protested.

"No, too dangerous." Vegeta said softly.

"I want to see him, though. I'll get my aircraft and I'll fly there myself if you refuse. When I'm there I could take our son home." Bulma tried to persuade him.

No use, as Vegeta said, "No, I'll get him home safely." Vegeta promised. "Now, I'll be back."

"No, wait. Vegeta I want you to promise me that you'll come back. That you'll come back with Trunks, safe and sound. I've already lost Goku, I can't lose you too!" Bulma pleaded, blinking back tears.

Vegeta nodded. "I promise." He whispered softly and took to the sky.

* * *

"Ma'am?! How dare you monkey! I am Lord Frieza, 100% male, thank you very much!" Frieza raged.

"Sorry, ma'a- I mean mister." Goten whimpered.

Trunks giggled. _It's like he's taunting him, good job, Goten! _Trunks thought. "No matter if you're 100% male or 50% female, you're going back to Hell!" Trunks taunted, he's definitely Vegeta's son.

Frieza had calmed down a bit, enjoying Vegeta's son's enthusiasm that would be fading shortly. "Since that Super Saiyan monkey, Goku, is gone. I'll get my revenge on the next best thing." Frieza taunted.

Trunks couldn't believe what he heard. _He must be talking about my dad!_ Trunks thought. "Not if you can't get past us!" Trunks shouted.

"Smart boy, you must know I'm talking about your father." Frieza marveled.

Trunks growled, he had enough of this. Trunks rushed towards the purple and white lizard at full speed as the battle began.

* * *

_I have to get there!_ Vegeta thought desperately as he chased after his son's ki. He could feel the battle start to begin, _He's not ready to fight! I haven't taught him much yet, he's only 7! _Vegeta worried. It was alien to him to actually _care _and _worry_ about someone else. If this was a couple years ago and he saw himself having a family, and actually protecting his family, he probably would've shot himself. These feelings started when he actually formed a bond with Mirai Trunks, whether he liked it or not. When Cell impaled him with a ki blast, he lost it. He went crazy and attacked Cell with all he had, it wasn't much at the time, but it was still a large enough show of affection that was able to shock the others. It was just as if he didn't care what happened to him or what the others thought, like when he first ascended to Super Saiyan, he only wanted to revenge his son's life. But he couldn't even do that.

Vegeta shook his head, trying to focus. _Stop thinking about that! It's done, it's in the past and Cell is gone._ Vegeta told himself. _But so was Frieza and he here is._ Another part of him countered._Shut up and focus!_ Vegeta scolded himself. He finally sighted the plateau that the battle was on after about an hour of mental torture.

"Trunks!" Vegeta called as he saw that Trunks was being beaten, badly.

Trunks looked up in a relieving hope at his hero. "Daddy!" Trunks tried to fly up to has father when Frieza knocked him down, falling to the ground.

"So, Vegeta. You've finally decided to show up? I'm done playing with weak children." Frieza greeted him coldly.

"My son is _not_ weak." Vegeta growled. "So, what do you want, now?" Vegeta said, knowing what he wanted.

"I want you to suffer." Frieza smirked. "I'm not going to kill you," Frieza continued. "You see, I've been watching your progress in Hell and I have to say, I would never had imagined you being a father, my dear prince. And after watching how hard you struggled to obtain this affection, I've come up with a conclusion of how to make you suffer, and it will hurt so much, you will be wishing that I kill you instead." Frieza explained his brilliant plan. "All I needed was to come back to E-Arth and then these two idiots of yours showed up."

"I do not own the spawn of Kakarot, Frieza. But my son is not an idiot, he's like me, aching for a fight." Vegeta said back.

"Yes, of course, just like you, but still an idiot, like you." Frieza said, still smirking. "I do know, however, that you will save your rival's son." Frieza tempted.

"And if I don't?" Vegeta said defiantly, though he actually would try his best to save Goku's son.

"Dad, you... will, won't you?" Trunks nervously asked.

Goten only whimpered and looked at Vegeta pleadingly.

Vegeta didn't say anything as the enemy made his move.

Frieza smirked as he shot a quick Death Beam at Goten.

Panic flooded over Vegeta, but he quickly gained control and at super speed, he grabbed Goten and got him out of the way, just in time.

Goten looked up at Vegeta as he held him. "Thank you Vegeta!" Goten said, feeling grateful the stone cold warrior decided to spare his life.

But Vegeta had only proved Frieza's point. "Am I right, my prince?"

"So what?" Vegeta said. _I hate his cheeky little triumphant smirk. He acts like he's won the battle already! Just as worse as I remember... _Vegeta thought.

"You've gotten softer, Vegeta. The mighty Prince of All Saiyans saving his adversary's son. I would've never dreamed it, Vegeta, but then again, you can't actually dream in Hell." Frieza responded.

_How dare he!_ Vegeta thought. "I have not gotten soft, with this family the only thing I've gotten is stronger. I now do not have the impulse to kill to encourage me to fight, but now I have the impulse to protect what little I still have." Vegeta countered. Then a moment later he couldn't believe he just admitted that as he saw Frieza's face.

"Well, well, my prince. My plan is only going to work out even better than I imagined." Frieza taunted.

"Whatever. You can't get past me!" Vegeta shouted, preparing to fight.

"Oh, I think I can." Frieza said as he charged his Death Beam.

He aimed at Trunks and shot it, _No!_ Vegeta yelled in his head as he jumped in front of his son and took the beam straight on as it pierced his lung.

"My, my, Vegeta. This brings back memories." Frieza said.

"Oh, no Daddy!" Trunks shouted. "Come on, you've got to be alright!" Trunks started to cry.

"I... I'll be okay, my s-son." Vegeta whispered as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Gohan had been monitoring the battle he sensed. He was now in middle school, in 8th grade. He was being homeschooled by his mother, Chi Chi, and now he couldn't focus on his studies as he sensed Vegeta's ki rapidly decreasing. He remembered when he was a little kid and always had to be saved by someone else. By Piccolo, his father, and even Vegeta. He remembered Namek where Vegeta had saved him at least twice, one from the short, fat Ginyu and another when Final Form Frieza had shot a Death Beam straight at him. He remembered how Vegeta said he didn't care what happened to him or Krillin, yet he still took his time to save him. _Now, it's my turn to save him again! _Gohan thought as he powered up and raced to Vegeta's rescue.

* * *

Trunks looked in horror as the bright red beam was shot straight at him. Then, as quick as lighting, his father stepped in front of him, and took the beam for his son. Vegeta collapsed on the ground. "Oh, no Daddy!" Trunks shouted. "Come on, you've got to be alright!" Trunks started to cry. _You can't be dead, please Dad!_ Trunks thought as he hugged his father's unmoving body tightly.

"I... I'll be okay, my s-son." Vegeta whispered and said nothing more.

"That's one down, and three to go." Frieza said casually as if he did this all the time.

_He probably does, _Trunks thought. _What does this monster mean by 'three more to go'?_ Trunks wondered as hot tears were streaming down his face. Trunks thought back to when Frieza was talking about his plans for his father. _He's going after my mom! _Trunks realized. "You'll never be able to do it!" Trunks shouted.

"Oh, and how is that? I've disabled your greatest chance, so what now?" Frieza taunted.

Trunks shouted with rage and attacked Frieza with all his strength.

Frieza dodged and caught every attack, "It's no use, monkey hybrid." Frieza said evilly as he knocked Trunks out with a blow to his neck.

* * *

Vegeta felt himself being picked up after awhile. _Frieza has probably decided to kill me anyways... _Vegeta told himself as he braced for the pain. When the pain did not come, he cracked open his eyes, curious what was happening, he saw the face of a teenage Gohan.

"Oh, hey, Vegeta! You're awake!" Gohan said.

_No duh, _Vegeta thought. "So you've defeated Frieza?" Vegeta whispered, barely able to speak.

"What?!" Gohan exclaimed. Vegeta cringed at the noise. "Frieza did this to you? How is he back?" Gohan asked.

"You didn't feel his ki, you idiot? With that studying your mother makes you do, I'd thought you'd be smarter." Vegeta said softly, now annoyed at the teen's ignorance. Then, Vegeta coughed up blood.

"Oh! Hang on, Vegeta. We're heading up to Kami's Lookout to let Dende heal you." Gohan said.

"Alright, brat," Vegeta coughed once more, he talked softer. "I-" Vegeta was cut off by another coughing fit.

"It would be best not to speak, Vegeta." Gohan advised.

_Oh, so now you play wise?_ Vegeta growled as they made the trek to Kami's Lookout.

* * *

Bulma sat outside in the front lawn, abandoned to worry her head off. _If he thinks he can just leave me here, he's got another thing coming!_ Bulma thought angrily. He anger then faded into a despairing worry. _Oh, Vegeta, please bring our son and yourself back alive._ Bulma pleaded to the sky.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. This chapter, is very dramatic. I think I handled Vegeta's character well, what do you think? Rate&Reveiw please, GenocideXD.


End file.
